Offbeat and Bohemian Lovers
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Tinker!Ghoul. "Es mi mundo, mi realidad, vivo como me parezca aún y cuando nadie más lo acepte, eso significa que mataré a quien sea solo por sobrevivir. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo, eres como yo."


**Título:** _Offbeat and Bohemian Lovers._

 **Pairing:** _Milori/Clarion._

 **Character:** _Milori, Clarion._

 **Genre:** _Romance, Clarion/Milori-centric, Clarion!Ghoul, Milori!Ghoul, Crime, Dark!Milori, OOC (Sí, lo admito, muchos de mis fics tienen OOC… A veces(?)), Heterosexual!Clarion, Pansexual!Milori._

 **Rated:** _T._

 **Palabras:** _1316._

 **Páginas:** _8._

 **Summary:** _ **Tinker!Ghoul.**_ _"Es mi mundo, mi realidad, vivo como me parezca aún y cuando nadie más lo acepte, eso significa que mataré a quien sea solo por sobrevivir. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo, eres como yo."_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Tinkerbell, Tokyo Ghoul,**_ _y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Cronología:** _Precuela de_ _ **Like Bonnie and Clyde.**_

 **N/A:** _Sí, otro crossover con_ _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ _, recuerden que como les dije en el anterior: el que no lo haya visto, se lo recomiendo mucho, sobre todo para entender esta historia, o más bien los términos:_ _ **Ghoul, Kagune, Kakugan, Cíclope (Ghoul de un Solo Ojo, aunque este lo dice todo XD), etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Offbeat and Bohemian Lovers**_

 _One-shot_

 _._

Al enamorarte siempre ocurren cosas extrañas, o al menos que te parecerán extrañas al no prestarles atención sino que te concentras en el sonido de tu corazón roto, por ello cuando vi a ese chico de la universidad cuando continuaba yo en mi último año de la secundaria, supe que tenía algo extraño, aunque claro, no sabía qué exactamente. Bueno, la verdad es que yo normal no soy, o al menos, no normal en lo que se refiere la naturaleza humana, no, yo soy lo que en la actualidad ellos conocen como monstruos: soy una ghoul.

Aunque claro, mi nombre – sí, tengo un nombre, como cualquier persona que se considera "normal" – es Clarion Golden, y luego de ello no hay mucho que decir: padre ghoul, madre ghoul, sin hermanos, una chica normal que trata de adaptarse a la sociedad humana cotidiana lo mejor que puede al no poderles comprender completamente pues no es humana, esa soy yo. Por ello, siendo yo misma algo extraño, pude notar la diferencia en ese chico.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en el subterráneo de Nueva York, estábamos tomando la misma ruta aunque no creía que nos dirigiéramos al mismo lugar, quizá estaba tomando un atajo, pero el punto aquí es que lo vi, así como todos los demás en el metro, solo que ellos con extrañeza. A decir verdad, aún ahora no puedo dejar de reír, quiero decir… No todos los días te encontrabas con un chico que jugaba tranquilamente candy crush en su smartphone, llevando una cámara digital en la otra mano, con el bolso escolar remendado y ubicado a un lado suyo desprolijamente, la camisa negra no sé si algo más larga de lo normal – las mangas le quedaban un poco más largas de media palma –, y llevando un gorro para nieve sabiendo el clima caluroso que había.

De no notar el dibujo en su bolso escolar que indicaba la universidad a la cual pertenecía, diría que es de mi edad. Las puertas se abrieron, un grupo considerable de personas entró y otro salió, la misma rutina de Nueva York, todo agitado, sin embargo, ante la entrada de unas colegialas me di cuenta de que tenía razón: había algo diferente con él, algo que irremediablemente me atraía.

-He escuchado que es gay –

Escuchaba a algunas de las estudiantes, y sí, era hacia mi misterioso nuevo conocido desconocido. Al parecer, no hacían siquiera un mero intento para bajar el volumen de sus chismorreos, solté una risa observándolo de reojo, él también lo notó seguramente y estaba sonriendo

-No puede ser, lo vi con una chica –

-No significa que sea heterosexual –

-Pero tampoco que sea gay –

 _Entonces es homosexual…_ A pesar de todo, sabía – muy en el fondo quería convencerme – de que había otra cosa sobre él que lo hacía diferente, y no, no era su orientación sexual, era otra cosa que se notaba a simple vista, pero no sabía exactamente qué era.

-Aaaahhhh…-Se quejó una, y no exactamente de la manera más disimulada-¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos tienen que ser gays? –

Esta vez no pude contener mi risa, ni siquiera tras mi cuaderno de la escuela, y al parecer él tampoco detrás de su smartphone, niñas hormonales que buscaban pareja antes de tiempo, típico. Volví la vista de reojo y me encontré con unos ojos de un hermoso tono castaño con pequeños y pocos tintes entre dorados y caramelo, sonreía tratando de no soltar otra risa-¿Divertido?-Interrogué.

Él sonrió ampliamente-Más de lo que crees-Señaló hacia la puerta con una mano antes de decirme-¿Quieres irte de aquí? –

Seguirle fue de lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida, más aún cuando al salir en la siguiente estación escuché quejas proviniendo de las colegialas-¡¿Ves?! ¡Te dije que no era gay! –

-¡Zorra! ¡Se lo lleva! –

Ambos soltamos una risa saliendo del subterráneo.

* * *

-Sus caras eran todo un poema –

-Y que lo digas, admito que fue muy divertido –

-Bueno, eso se ganan por hablar de alguien más que se encuentra frente a ellas como si no estuviera –

Solté una risa-Soy Clarion, Clarion Golden, por cierto-Le extendí la mano, la cual él estrechó.

-Milori Wintrix, un placer señorita Golden –

-Entonces…-Conocerlo de una forma tan extraña y empezar una amistad con una pregunta igual de extraña no es exactamente lo mejor, aunque no sabía por qué algo me decía que no se ofendería-¿Es cierto? –

Él me miró con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios-¿Qué es cierto? –

No dejé de sonreír-¿Eres… Gay? –

Él me miró por un rato antes de soltar una risa para luego continuar hablando-¿Por qué? ¿De repente le llamo la atención también, señorita? –

Solté una risa sintiendo mis mejillas calientes, seguramente me había sonrojado-¿Quizá? –

-¡Awwww…! ¡Qué dulce! Aunque debo admitirlo, tú también eres muy linda –

Le miré fijamente enarcando una ceja-¿Significa que no eres gay? –

Antes recostado de la banca del parque con los brazos tras la cabeza y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, se enderezó alzando una mano-Ah ah ah, no tan rápido, cariño…-Sonrió de una manera que me pareció lobuna, igualmente, me causó confianza-Jamás negué que los hombres no me llamaran la atención, por lo tanto…-Extendió los brazos-Sorpréndeme y adivina –

-Hmmmm…-Fingí pensar por un rato-¿Bisexual…? –

-Shhhh…-Se lamentó con una mueca-¡Nah! Muy complicado, pero estás cerca –

-¿Cerca de bisexual…? ¿Eso existe? –

-La verdad es que sí, pero nadie nos toma en cuenta –

No era bisexual pero se parecía, no les tomaban en cuenta, le llaman la atención los hombres y si está cerca de bisexual significa que también las mujeres, hmmmm… Sonreí ladinamente-¿Te gusto? –

-¡ _Oi_!-Solté una carcajada, él sonreía divertido-¡No me cambies el tema! –

Las personas en el parque nos miraban extrañados, lo normal no siempre es lo mejor, simplemente lo más aburrido, quizá por ello él también me llamaba la atención, porque no éramos normales-¿Eres…? –

-¿Pansexual? Así es cariño-Sonrió pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros-Eso significa que me gustan tú y los de mi sexo, sin embargo, creo que tú llamas más mi atención-Se dedicó a besarme en el cuello rápidamente.

-Muy bien-Solté una risa-Esto no es normal –

Mi dirigió la mirada divertido, enarcando una ceja-¿Qué cosa? –

-Esto, las relaciones no empiezan así, de una manera tan extraña –

-Pues mira el lado bueno, ambos somos completos extraños: yo soy un extranjero que aún trata de acostumbrarse a ustedes los americanos cada que gira en alguna calle, y tú… Bueno…-Soltó una risa-Tú tratas de encontrar la normalidad a algo que no te has dado cuenta y ya lo es –

Le miré confundida-¿Perdón? –

Él se separó de mí volviendo la vista hacia el cielo-Sí… Bueno, fíjate: Cuando te vi en el tren supe que había algo contigo que era extraño, te observaba de reojo y notaba que tú también me mirabas, y supe que ahí había _algo_ contigo que jamás sería normal –

Solté una risa sintiendo mis mejillas arder, ¿Será que de verdad me había enamorado tan extrañamente de éste incógnito?-Adelante señor filósofo, ilústreme con sus hipótesis de normalidad –

Dejó de mirarme para enfocar la vista hacia el cielo, una sonrisa tranquila adornando sus labios igual de pálidos que su rostro-Bueno… No sé si es cuestión biológica o por instinto, pero… Creo que eres como yo, la diferencia es nuestra nacionalidad… Pero sí… Creo muy en el fondo que somos iguales… Quiero decir... Yo...-Soltó una risa pasando ambas manos cruzadas tras la cabeza- _Es mi mundo, mi realidad, vivo como me parezca aún y cuando nadie más lo acepte, eso significa que mataré a quien sea solo por sobrevivir. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo, eres como yo_ –

Sintiendo el viento caliente del verano soplando, haciendo mis cabellos castaños y los platinos de él flotar con las corrientes, iguales, ¿Eso significaba que ambos éramos diferentes, completos extraños? Inconscientemente llevé una mano a la propia de él, sujetándole con fuerza-¿Somos iguales? –

-No somos diferentes –

-¿Eres normal? –

Su risa calmada y profunda era maravillosa, y esa mirada color carmesí y ónix cálida, observándome fijamente de manera cariñosa-¿A quién le gusta la normalidad? –

-Solo a los humanos-Es lo que respondo, confirmándole.

Sin decir más, acerca su rostro al mío juntando nuestros labios en un beso brusco, jamás suave, nunca suave, eso sería normal, y la normalidad está sobrevalorada.

 _._

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

* * *

 **(1)** _ **Pansexual:**_ _Si mal no entendí, la pansexualidad es el interés hacia el sexo masculino y el femenino, y se diferencia de la bisexualidad porque – si mal no entendí – se trata de la atracción estética, sentimental o sexual hacia una persona independientemente de su orientación sexual (heterosexual, homosexual, intersexual, transexual, etc)._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Pansexual!Milori, sí sí, lo sé… Algunos aquí me van a querer matar pero… Meh, no hay nada malo en jugar con el interés sexual de los personajes… XD ¿O sí…? :I Lo sé, mis fics son raros, pero soy algo así como… No sé… Supongo que me gusta "adaptarlo"? Por así decirlo a la "vida real"? O al menos tomar casos de la vida real para los fics :D No sé… Me parece divertido…_

 _En otras noticias: dentro de 19 días salgo finalmente de clases, así es, me graduaré, iré a la universidad, y seré feliz :D pero lo que aquí les importa es que NO SÉ si tenga más tiempo libre en éstos 19 días, como sea, aquí les dejé este pequeño fic extraño que casi había terminado junto con_ _ **Like Bonnie and Clyde**_ _y que acabo de finalizar justo ahora._

 _Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


End file.
